(SOUL EATER:EPISODE:3 SECOND ENCOUNTER- DAMON LEAVES TO DEATH CITY?)
by Onyxessence
Summary: After meeting Maka and Soul for the first time Damon is unsure whether he should trust them or not, but his feelings for Maka clouds his judgement as he decides to meet them again. But does she have same feelings towards him?


**_\- Later -_**

I got back and my mom was glued to the television on the couch watching _"Space Ghost"_ , and the envelope was still on the table.

"Oh, you're back." She said smiling turning the volume down.

"How come you didn't read your note that you got? I thought you were excited about it." She asked suspiciously.

"I am, I'm just nervous.. What if she doesn't like me?" I said.

" _Just read it.._ " She groaned.

I sat down and reached over the table to open it, and looked at my mom.

She looked back at me unimpressed and her eyes signaled me to open it.

I drooped my head down and opened the letter and it read.

"Meet with me tonight at 8 pm where we last seen each other, come alone. - _Maka._ "

I looked at the clock knowing I was already late.

"Thank god, I'm only fifteen minutes late.." I said relieved.

"That clock's half an hour slow remember? I should probably fix that.." My mom said laughing.

"Dammnit!" I exclaimed and ran to get my lucky hat on the dresser.

"Wait! I'll walk out with you I need to get something from the store." My mom said putting her shoes on.

I ran out the door and down the hall and buzzed the elevator, I buzzed it six more times thinking it would magically go faster.

" _C'mon._ " I said anxiously.

I couldn't wait for it, even though I knew that it would probably get there as soon as I open the door to the stair well.

" _Ding!_ " The elevator went as I rushed down the flights of stairs, I was so nervous that I almost fell over when I jumped the final set.

"Are you okay?" My mother said to me from the top of the stairwell.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I shouted to her as I opened the door to the lobby.

I noticed two of her friends walking in through the doors. "Hey Damon! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" One of them asked me.

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now!" I said running past them.

"Well, tell April I said ' _Thank you_ ' for helping me. Okay?" The other said holding the door open for me.

"I will!" I said rushing past them down the street.

When I finally got there the street was deserted.

I sat down on the bench waiting for what seemed like hours.

I looked at the moon wondering when she would show up when I noticed a blurry figure in the corner of my eye standing in the shadows.

I moved closer thinking it was her but it vanished. "Maka. ..Is that you?" I said to the darkness, but nothing replied.

I felt this chill down my spine and a feeling in my stomach telling me I should leave. " _Maka, where are you?_ " I whispered to myself once more.

I looked at the time and it was going onto 11. I'll stay for 10 more minutes, then I'll leave. I thought to myself pacing back and forth.

"And this time I mean it!" I said aloud, hoping she'd hear me.

I heard a strange whisper behind me, but when I turned around there was nothing.

"What was that.." I said examining the area.

Lightning cracked and it began to pour.

"Maka! Where are you?" I yelled into the night hoping she would emerge from the mist.

" _I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer.._ " I quietly said, ashamed of myself.

I walked home with my head down.

"Why did I have to be so late? I probably missed her by five minutes.." I said stopping in my tracks.

 _I just wanted to see her again._ I thought to myself with my hands covering my face.

"I'm so stupid!" I said to myself, uncovering my face to see it stopped raining.

"What?" I said confused with my palm toward the sky.

I looked ahead of me to see her standing in the middle of the road.

"Maka!" I yelled running as fast as I could.

"I knew you were just late. It's okay, I wa-" "Stop!" She interuppted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her face looked unimpressed and her eyes were emotionless.

"I never want to see you again." She said without hesitation.

"..What, why?" I asked shocked.

"I waited hours to see you.." I said _desperately._

" _You're weak_ , my partner was right.. I should've just left you to die." She said turning her back toward me.

I stopped and stared in disbelief, as she looked at me once more before jumping onto a rooftop disappearing.

It began to pour and I ran home.

 _(I couldn't believe that she had said that to me. After I waited for three hours in the rain.)_

I ran into my building and into the stairwell.

" _I just want to leave!_ " I yelled and pounded my hand on the wall.

My echo traveled up the staircase and revealed the sadness in my voice.

When I got back into the apartment my mom was sleeping on the couch with the television on and plate of food was set on the counter.

I wasn't very hungry so I went straight to my room.

When I opened the door I noticed the window open and the curtains blowing in the wind. There was a flower, note, black bag and an _open_ can of soda on my dresser.

I unfolded the note casually sipping the drink as I read it.

"I seen what she did to you _Damon._ I know how you're feeling, you deserve much better than that. I can give you better that. You can leave this place, and the past behind you. But only if you trust me. Take this money, this pass and this flower and go to the old train station to the south of the city tonight at midnight. There you'll use the pass to get onto the train to death city, once you get off the train turn left and head straight until you see a blacksmiths shop. Enter it and ask for a man by the name of _Nue,_ if they say he's not there. Give them this flower and say you'll be back, they should then say otherwise. He'll give you a place to rest and the proper equipment to become a student at the _DWMA._ I've already arranged a meeting place for us. He'll explain things further when you're there. -"

I looked at the flower, it was a dark rose with a blackish stem.

I looked out my window to see it was still raining.

I looked at the time and it was 11:30.

I packed a bag of clothes and left my mother a note on the counter, kissed her on the cheek and left.

When I got to the train station it was empty.

I sat on this bench and looked at the pass that was in the bag I received.

It was a one way pass to _Death city_ that was only usable tonight.

I looked at the clock and it was 12:06.

" _Maybe it's running a little lat_ e." I said to myself disappointed.

"This damn thing's always late." A disembodied voice said next to me.

I looked to my left and there was a ghostly figure standing with a watch in his hand.

I sat back down and tried to keep quiet.

Then suddenly I heard a faint rumbling.

I thought it was just my imagination until the ground started to shake.

"Do you feel that?" I asked the figure next to me.

He sort of looked at me with a puzzled expression.

I tried to remain cool and brush it off like I didn't hear it anymore.

Then it grew louder and I heard a whistle.

"Oh my god!" I said putting my hands over my ears.

"Get out of the way! It's coming straight for us!" I dropped to the ground covering my head as the train exploded out of the ground into the sky and dropped towards me and the figure.

The engine died down and I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt.

"Get up, get up. There's nothing to be afraid of it's just the train." The figure said trying to calm me down.

"First time using one of these?" He asked.

" _Uh, yeah.._ " I said trying to regain my composure.

"It's alright, just tell the operator where you need to go and you'll be fine." He said pointing me to the door.

" _Thanks._ " I said walking onto the train.

I sat near the window and gave the operator my pass.

I thought about getting off the train as I watched my _city_ vanish into the distance.

I thought about how my mom would feel when she woke up and noticed I was gone.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't even close my eyes.

I looked around at the ghostly figures, as they stared back at me.

Making me feel very uneasy.

Then back at the letter I received.

The handwriting was neat and fancy, reminding me of a _famous actress._

As the train rumbled and the sky grew, my eyelids slowly started to fall.

 _ **(Dream state)**_

 _[My name's Maka. It's nice to meet you. (Maka's Voice Echoes)]_

 ** _-End Chapter-_**


End file.
